Lava Guava
Lava Guava (tạm dịch: Ổi Nham Thạch) là một cây cao cấp mua bằng kim cương trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó được phát hành vào ngày 26 tháng 5 năm 2015 với giá ban đầu là 129 kim cương, cùng với các Piñata Party teaser của phần một Lost City. Lava Guava phun trào khi bị tiếp cận bởi zombie, khiến nham thạch bắn ra và gây 10 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả mục tiêu trong khu vực 3x3 xung quanh trong một thời gian ngắn. Sau đó, nó sẽ để lại một vũng nham thạch trên ô được trồng lên trong vòng 12 giây (ở trên nước trong Big Wave Beach thì chỉ trong vòng 1,5 giây), gây sát thương cho bất kì zombie nào giẫm phải, mặc dù ngược lại nó cũng không cho phép người chơi trồng bất kì cây gì lên đó. Lava Guava cũng là một cây phát nhiệt, có khả năng sưởi ấm và làm tan băng cho các cây xung quanh ở Frostbite Caves mỗi 1,5 giây, cũng như miễn nhiễm với mọi tác dụng làm lạnh. Nguồn gốc Lava Guava được dựa trên quả ổi (Psidium guajava). Tên tiếng Anh của nó là đảo chữ của từ "Guava Lava", tên của một loại cocktail. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 75 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Mediocre Lava Guavas erupt, creating a lava pool that burns zombies. Usage: single use, on contact Special: erupts, damaging nearby zombies Special: creates a burning lava pool in its tile Lava Guava frowns with barely-repressed rage. He's trying to keep it in check. He's trying so hard. But one day some zombie's going to push him too far and he can't be held responsible for the consequences. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 75 SÁT THƯƠNG: Mạnh TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Tiếp xúc KHÔI PHỤC: Trung bình Ổi Nham Thạch phun trào, tạo ra nham thạch thiêu đốt zombie. Sử dụng: dùng một lần, có tác dụng khi tiếp xúc Đặc biệt: phun trào, gây sát thương cho các zombie xung quanh Đặc biệt: tạo ra một ô nham thạch Ổi Nham Thạch cau mày trong sự giận dữ gần như không thể kiềm chế nổi nữa. Anh ấy đang cố nén lại đây. Anh ấy rất cố rồi. Nhưng nếu một ngày lũ zombie có đi quá giới hạn thì anh ấy sẽ không chịu trách nhiệm cho bất cứ hậu quả nào đâu. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Lava Guava sẽ tạo ra một kẽ nứt kéo dài trên cả một hàng trước mặt nó, gây ra tổng cộng 45 sát thương cơ bản trong 12 giây cho tất cả zombie đi bộ trên đó. Thêm vào đó, nó cũng phát nhiệt nhanh gấp đôi nếu ở trong Frostbite Caves. Trang phục Lava Guava sẽ tạo ra kẽ nứt theo hình chữ thập. Level upgrade Chiến thuật Tương tự như Ghost Pepper, Lava Guava có những ưu thế là khả năng gây sát thương liên tục trong một thời gian dài, cộng với giá tương đối rẻ và tốc độ khôi phục cũng khá nhanh so với các cây giết ngay khác. Bởi vậy, nó sẽ có tác dụng tốt nhất nếu được sử dụng như một cây hỗ trợ cho các cây tấn công chính, hoặc như một công cụ khẩn cấp để nhanh chóng xử lý một nhóm đông zombie. Trong khi Ghost Pepper có tầm tấn công rộng hơn nên sẽ thích hợp hơn để giải quyết các zombie có tốc độ lớn, thì Lava Guava lại gây ra nhiều sát thương hơn trong một diện tích nhỏ hơn, vì thế nó sẽ là một vũ khí hiệu quả với các zombie đi chậm. Lava Guava nên được đặt ở những nơi mà một đám đông zombie chắc chắn sẽ đi qua. Sử dụng Sweet Potato hay Garlic để gom zombie lại một điểm, sau đó kết hợp với các cây làm chậm hoặc làm đơ zombie như Stunion và Stallia, sẽ là một chiến thuật hay để sử dụng Lava Guava có hiệu quả. Tuy nhiên hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó lại không đáng tin cậy cho lắm, vì nó gây ra khá ít sát thương so với các cây khác. Mặc dù vậy, trong khi hiệu ứng này diễn ra, Lava Guava sẽ không thể bị tiêu diệt, nên nó có thể dùng như một bức tường chắn trong trường hợp này. Lava Guava khá là hữu dụng trong Frostbite Caves, nơi những miếng băng trôi sẽ tạo ra những điểm then chốt, buộc zombie từ nhiều hàng phải đi qua ô nham thạch do nó tạo ra, nhờ vậy mà tối ưu hóa khả năng của nó. Thêm vào đó, Lava Guava cũng có thể dùng như một cây sưởi ấm nếu người chơi không định mang theo các cây hệ lửa khác. Người chơi cũng nên chú ý tới Troglobite, vì khối băng do chúng đẩy có thể đè nát Lava Guava; và Dodo Rider Zombie, vì khi chúng bay thì sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng bởi nham thạch. ''Không ''sử dụng Lava Guava để đối phó với Imp Dragon Zombie, vì loại zombie này chịu được mọi đòn tấn công của cây hệ lửa. Trồng Lava Guava lên những ô có nước ở Big Wave Beach cũng là hạ sách, vì không những Lily Pad hỗ trợ nó sẽ bị tiêu diệt, mà nham thạch của nó lúc này sẽ biến mất rất nhanh mà chưa kịp gây đủ sát thương cho zombie, cuối cùng khiến người chơi lãng phí mặt trời một cách vô ích. Lava Guava là một vũ khí cực kì hiệu quả để đối phó với All-Star Zombie, vì zombie này sẽ vồ lấy nó và mất tốc độ chạy, trong khi Lava Guava không hề hấn gì bởi đòn vồ này, mà thay vào đó sẽ phun nham thạch như bình thường. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Lava Guava, Banana Launcher, Jack O' Lantern và Bamboo Shoot là các cây duy nhất không trồng được trên xe goòng. Nếu cố trồng Lava Guava lên đó, dòng chữ "Lava would melt the railcart." ("Nham thạch sẽ nung chảy xe goòng mất.") sẽ hiện lên. * Nếu Lava Guava được cho Plant Food ở Pirate Seas hay Big Wave Beach, nước ở cùng hàng với nó sẽ sôi sục lên. * Kể cả sau khi đã để lại ô nham thạch, Lava Guava vẫn có thể được đào lên để thu lại mặt trời trước bản 3.7.1. Nham thạch sẽ ở lại ô đó sau khi nó bị đào lên. * Lava Guava có thể phá hỏng sáp của Sap-fling trên cùng ô. Tuy nhiên, vẫn có những trường hợp hiếm khi mà sáp không bị nung chảy bởi nham thạch. * Nếu một zombie chuẩn bị chạm tới Lava Guava nhưng rồi bị làm đơ, Lava Guava sẽ không được kích hoạt. * Nếu một cây bất kì được trồng ngay bên phải ô nham thạch, Mecha-Football Zombie sẽ đẩy cây đó ra sau hai ô. Vì thế, nó sẽ về bên trái ô nham thạch. * Excavator Zombie thỉnh thoảng sẽ cố tấn công Lava Guava bằng xẻng của nó. * Gói hạt giống của Lava Guava bị thay đổi về mặt hình ảnh trong bản 3.6.1. * Một trong những trang phục của Lava Guava là một vòng hoa có xuất xứ từ Hawaii. Điều này có lẽ được xuất phát từ việc Hawaii là một quần đảo núi lửa, và Lava Guava có tạo hình cũng như hoạt động y như núi lửa. * MC Zom-B có thể giết một Lava Guava bằng micrô khi nó chưa được kích hoạt. Tuy nhiên, vũng nham thạch cũng có thể khiến zombie này tấn công, giúp cầm chân nó trong một lúc. Điều này đã được sửa trong bản 4.1.1. * Kể từ bản 3.8.1, Lava Guava có thể bị ăn nếu nó được trồng sau một zombie bị chắn bởi một cây khác ở phía trước, tương tự như cách zombie ăn một cây phòng thủ từ phía sau. * Theo như phần credit, Lava Guava được lồng tiếng bởi Scott Porterfield. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây hệ lửa Thể_loại:Cây sưởi ấm Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Lost City Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Lost City